1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to the field of leashes for use with surfboards. This application claims the benefit of priority from the provisional patent application filed on Nov. 1, 2007, Ser. No. 60/984,705.
2. Background of the Invention
A surfboard leash is a cord that is used to attach a surfboard to the surfer. It is useful for preventing waves from taking a runaway surfboard to the beach, or from hitting other surfers. Leashes were introduced to surfing on or about the early 1970's, and they have evolved significantly since then, but the basic purposes for the leash are the same. Most modern leashes are comprised of a plastic cord, which is usually urethane, where one end has a band with a Velcro® styled strap (clinging pile and corresponding loop fastener mechanism) that is attached to a surfer's back foot, and where the other end has a Velcro® strap attached to the tail of a user's surfboard.
Despite the advances in surf leash technology, one major problem that persists with surf leashes is the tendency of the leash to tangle around the surfer's board and legs. The most common material for a surfboard leash is urethane. While the urethane is well suited for strength and balanced elasticity, the properties of this material, and other plastic cords, cause the leash to coil and tangle the user, often at undesirable times. On a day when waves are small, the problem may be just an annoyance. However, when the waves are large, or where the surf break has reef or sharp rocks, the condition of a tangled surfer can be extremely dangerous, or even deadly. A leash tangled around an ankle or a surfboard can delay take offs, limit needed mobility, or prevent a surfer from freedom to swim. A tangle in the leash can compromise a surfer's ability to gain distance from the surfboard, from other surfers, from large wave sets, and it increases the likelihood that a surfboard will strike and harm the surfer.
There have been some notable improvements that have tried to address the problem of leash tangling, however, they have not taken the approach of the embodiments of the present application or are inadequate for a variety of reasons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,634 (1986) to Kimura taught swivel mechanisms at opposite ends of a leash cord, near the ankle cuff and near the cushion strip. This improvement is very helpful, but the cords still have a considerable length between the swivels that is susceptible to tangling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,026 (1993) to Corwin teaches a leash that attaches to a surfers hip, however, this does not eradicate the tangle factor adequately and many surfers, who are contraption resistant, do not want to deal with such an obstruction to movement, or to feel the presence of the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,734 (2007) to Kawasaki, and related pending applications, teach a circular weight disposed at a mid-point of the leash cord, however, many surfers do not want to drag a weight, and there is some concern that a weighted object on a slinging leash could potentially be dangerous to surfers, other boards, or swimmers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,039 (2002) to Underwood teaches an apparatus where a modification to the surf cuff is used to address leash tangling. While each of the improvements are noteworthy, Applicants believe that they fail to adequately control the tangling factor of surf leashes. Moreover, Applicants believe that many of the prior art technologies are unlikely to be embraced and desired by surfers by reason of awkwardness of use, for reasons of inadequate safety, or simply because they distract the surfer's ability to experience the waves unencumbered by contraptions.